In recent years, media devices have been provided with Internet connectivity and the ability to retrieve media from the Internet. As such, media exposure has shifted away from conventional methods of presentation such as broadcast television, towards presentation via consumer devices accessing media via the Internet.
Media providers and/or other entities such as, advertising companies, broadcast networks, etc. are often interested in the viewing, listening, and/or media behavior of audience members and/or public in general. The media usage and/or exposure habits of monitored audience members, as well as demographic data about the audience members, are collected and used to statistically determine the size and demographics of an audience of interest.
Traditionally, audience measurement entities determine audience engagement levels for media programming and/or advertisements based on registered panel members. That is, an audience measurement entity enrolls people who consent to being monitored into a panel. The audience measurement entity then monitors those panel members to collect media measurement data identifying media (e.g., television programs, radio programs, movies, DVDs, etc.) presented to those panel members. In this manner, the audience measurement entity can determine exposure measures for different media (e.g., content and/or advertisement) based on the collected media measurement data.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.